A large weapon such as a 50 caliber machine gun is often mounted in a weapon mounting station on a tripod. An example of a weapon mounting station is a remote operated small arms mount (ROSAM). Moving such a large and heavy weapon from a concealed position within a port (a window, for example) to a deployed position through the port would be difficult. The tripod would have to be repositioned from a location distant from the port to a location proximate the port. Given that a 50 caliber machine gun mounted to a ROSAM style weapon mounting station can weigh in excess of 450 lbs, the repositioning effort between a concealed and deployed position would be cumbersome and time consuming. And, even after the weapon is repositioned so the barrel of the weapon is now outside the port, its spatial coverage may be limited.
There is often a need to keep a weapon concealed and/or protected until its use is required. In but one example, it is desirable that any weapons associated with a non-military application is not viewable from public spaces. The idea is a non-threatening posture while maintaining protective capability. In another example, it is desirable that certain weapons on military applications be kept both protected and concealed until needed. Often, the mere act of deploying a concealed weapon is sufficient to prevent an act of violence. Known weapon mounts do not lend themselves to concealment and then rapid and easy deployment.